dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Zane Harper
D7cd257d7d5b0007f5edb08e02f07e72.jpg " I should be free now, I should be fine. But the life I've fought for still isn't mine. " - Zane Genreral Info 31c17aa5e90c4b387a8b16794afa3532.jpg tumblr_nzkheaeECU1sbzzhzo1_500.jpg Name: 'Zane Harper '''Warlock Alias: '" The White Fox " '''Age: '''17 '''Weight: 159 lbs Height: '''5'9 '''Hair Color: '''Winter Ivory '''Eye Color: '''Arctic '''Blood Type: '''O+ '''DoB: '''May 20 '''Status: Alive tumblr_ns43f8glhU1qg78wpo1_500.gif tumblr_ns0e7aYlJH1qa1arxo1_500.gif APARIENCIA_ROPA_DORMIR2.gif Appearance FT_rxeOH.jpg tumblr_mw244g6TYO1qj1nago1_1280.png meiko_shiraki_by_timmi_o_tool-d8tu5in.jpg Volume_20.jpg Sultry, sweet, and savory. She doesn't seem real when looked upon at first glance. A dream, maybe a vision. An indescribable sensation, she was. Zane was beautiful. The school uniform at Kasaihana high hadn't really been her style. The way the fabric of her shirt hugged the mounds of her round bosom or clung to her slender sides of her waist was unsettling. The skirt seemed a bit to short on her. It was uncomfortable how the flimsy fabric bounced with each step she took. The plumpness of her backside was more noticeable than she would like for it to be. With eyes of liquid helium and lengthy hair of polished ivory, Zane was certainly a sight to behold. But don't stare for too long. You may never be able to look away again. And then you are trapped by her enchantment. She is fire. Her flames striking life into anything that dares to get near her. Her touch will ignite you. F4566dfded2bb9abeacbe42feb8a7c2d.jpg Tumblr nmx9tjxzAG1s602ggo1 r1 500.png Tumblr nly4ztPoDA1tprdfgo1 500.png darker than black yin monochrome white hair anime girls 1920x1080 wallpaper_wallpaperswa.com_30.jpg Inner_Moka_(Rosario_Vampire)_00.jpg inner_moka_walking_gif_by_innermokaplz-d4j7xnm.gif tumblr_nu633aT6Rd1s307p6o1_500.gif tumblr_nt1natephQ1qa1arxo1_500.gif tumblr_nu633aT6Rd1s307p6o2_500.gif 178e239b8fa1f1c032207cf3e3358165609fe0bb_hq.gif 524cfc4abbd7769d11df7ccf8be6af4d.gif ChouunShiryu.png Behavior/Personality 1468589_o.gif Tenjho.Tenge.full.153843.jpg kurumu-vs-moka-o.gif 67ec1aa737f83121d94bfd1459765033b32205ea_hq.gif tumblr_mkb3ecU9Ud1rup7w1o8_500.gif Zane is an idealist. She has big heart and a big personality. Although she is soft spoken when first encountered, once you get to know her she is the coolest chick around. She's a fairly reserved person, never showing her emotions to anyone. That being said she never boasts of her own strength or position to anyone. She's cunning, loyal, and easy on the eyes. Determination is key and her strong willpower, but others see it as just being incredibly stubborn and hard headed. She rarely takes the easy way out when faced with a problem. Her philosophy is, " If there is no challenge, there is no worth. " Mild tempered and extremely level headed, she isn't quick to anger in the slightest. Its very rare you will see this " White Fox " lose her temper or her composure. If you have a dilemma, there is no one else you would want to help you get to the bottom of it. Her friends are her heart. She doesn't take it lightly when one is in danger. If she can put a halt to it, she will. No " ifs " "ands " or " buts " about it. Zane is the kind of person you would want to have you back. All day. Everyday. God forbid anyone is dumb enough to cross her. Things are viable to get ugly. Real ugly. Real fast. maya-2-o.gif inner_moka_fighting_gif_by_innermokaplz-d4kbt9j.gif Occupation/Class ''" The White Fox " 1437403433_Ciri Sketch.jpg ciri_by_zearz-d8xdzgu.jpg cirilla_greys_by_offo-d4rg5zv.jpg afcd3c6da55b03f87ac2231a80e1f8ab.png Warlock A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. maya-2-o.gif inner_moka_fighting_gif_by_innermokaplz-d4kbt9j.gif 2438be1147f48e56c08191d9764d08a5033f9579_hq.gif tumblr_mqielou1er1sbuvpio1_500.gif moka-kicks-mizore-o.gif inner-moka-falcon-kick-o.gif 82972372360008c0ee3b538a4235a3e8.gif d8047c3e2a9a9ba19ffc315217890e5e.gif inner_moka_gif_three_by_innermokaplz-d49km10.gif Fighting Style Dance of Deceit '( work in progress . . . ) Additional Techniques Reflective Recollection The basis of this technique is meditation and as such it looks like just that from the outside. It seems to require a large amount of chi. It has been said that it takes around ten years to reach the meditative state where the individual will be able to use it to train. Despite this Zane managed to reach the final stage of meditation training just a little over three years ago. Zane uses this form of meditation to train. Before beginning to use this technique the user takes a posture of meditation or chi circulation. To use the Outer Body Training Method the user begins by spreading chi throughout until he or she can feel it pulsing in their chi channels. Once the pulsing can be felt the practitioner can enter in the meditating state. From there he creates a mental image of their body composed solely of their chi creating a spiritual body. It is important to make the image separate from their physical form. At this point the user then needs to bring up memories of past opponents. As the memories surface illusions of the opponent appears and can be fought against for practice, or presumably, any other purpose. This training method can be done without physically moving which saves for injuries that can occur in actual sparring. The user does not have to know the full extent of the opponents he meets for them to appear in his memories. The chi itself remembers the opponent's chi and strength. This also means that by seeing a technique once the user can see it again as many times as he wishes with this training and even learn it. However, the opponents that appear in this training method have the same level of strength as they had when the user last encountered them. This means that any increase in strength that these opponents have undergone is not apparent until the user can encounter them again. While in the meditation state one can increase one's reflexes faster because the nature of this training method, the meditating, focuses and starts from the mind, and can also increase one's control over one's chi and learn how to use it more efficiently. Chi Distribution ' A technique that allows Zane to absorb and transfer chi from one person to another. Zane can promote a form of internal healing by massaging the body of another and absorbing their internal energy. Her skill in this technique is great enough for her to use it in a matter of minutes. She can take chi energy that she has take from another and transfer it into another. Roleplay Alignment Riven-League-Of-Legends-Fan-Art-6.jpg 'True Neutral' A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. ee333e00997793104aef60b0f793a0af-d99859w.jpg riven___league_of_legends_by_ofskysociety-d9fnmj3.jpg Relationships Currently seeing Michael Allen rosario___vampire___tsukune_and_moka_color_by_marclinevampire-d8v8qi8.jpg moka_and_tsukune_by_secretkiss11-d59r8d5.jpg 'Mike: " If that's the case then... I love you. Zane...' "'' Zane felt everything around her go blank. They were falling in a dead silence. Her eyes locked onto his. She found herself lost in vivid colors of his shifting gaze. And her tongue sat numb in her mouth. She was mute. Her whole body had went numb. She hadn't even noticed when Mike's arms had slipped themselves' tightly in place around the slim of her waist . . . or when his large hands rested themselves on the small of her back . . . not even when he had brought the softness of his lips to rest against her own. And then they dropped dead in the water. - Saga 3 Episode 82: The Unborn Epilogue tumblr_m0a959oIda1r2nztuo1_400.gif|'Zane: " You're a real piece of work, ''Hero. "' inner-moka-and-tsukune-o.gif|''A wolf and a huntress. Hm, not you're average OTP. 539a53dba8950df346eb8776ea3cae1310d3d0c2_hq.gif|'Mike: " Man, you sure are pretty ! "' "'' I love you'' " you said. And I waited for " But . . . ''" Instead came your arms And a " ''No matter what. " - Unknown 2016 - 1.jpg 8f33c975c5ac7b4d6c019cc78cedad4b.jpg 7b2a67d8e33fec2d982c078db508f778.jpg 53a6dcc23ca9e5220465d77f82aae2fb.jpg 05ab4e875c741e7cd8cba32ae1d64739.jpg eu6anf7me4ezzec7dvhiyiqp7t4a7g5.jpg fddddd953564ca39895a0d72a6a0a525.jpg largeghfd.png tumblr_n2whrj3K481shhbqzo1_500.png Chi Base tumblr_n4rnmpdThR1rvr5jyo1_500.gif|I do what is necessary. ab59eec420d924a76aecc9180f7fdcbf358225a7_hq.gif 'Alteration Chi' Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. kjhghjk.jpg d324dcd6ef14642e560618417b765e43.jpg.gif maxresdefauiuytgfghj.jpg Chi Form tumblr_m0fv4kgKdK1qfgqrlo1_r1_500.gif 'Spiritual Energy' Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力,Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Stealth Tactics The Mark of Equivalent Exchange Saga 4 Episode 22: Kasaihana Blitz Pt5: Cooking Up A Spell#2 https://i.gyazo.com/e1ab9d3967cb06e30ef8e9106e234f63.png The effects of this tattoo gives the user the ability to be one of the pack. The user inherates the basic abilities of a wolfbloood. The newly granted wolf related powers and qualities strengthen and wane along with the different phases of the moon like that of a normal wolfblood's abilities. However, the user's capabilities and enhancements that were in existence prior to receiving the mark will not be effected by the moon's phases. Only the new enhancements given are called into effect. 'Abilities' Claw Retraction: The user can project and retract razor-sharp claws of energy, bone, metal, keratin, etc., from their fingertips/hands for offensive purposes. Enhanced Bite: The user has particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects, beak, etc.) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. '' '''Pack Sense':'' is basically a Hive Mind. Hive mind lets a group of people (most of the time related biologically) "share" the same mind. In some cases one person could take control of another separate body to add to the hive. Like most hive insects like bees and ants, each can work autonomously, though they think the same thing at the same time.'' In some cases the members of the hive mind have separate brains, mindsets, personalities, and individuality. But both are basically the same, all members work as one, they can all see, hear, and know what the others do. All work as one, each thinks with the same "mind", not as a sum of its parts. Wolfbloods when fighting together in a pack share chi as well, its a formed Synergy thus why they get stronger when they fight with one another. Healing Factor: User can regenerate completely so long as they are not instantly killed by an attack (i.e. disintegration, incineration, one-hit kill). For some users, this involves that as long as the "core" is undamaged, they can regenerate. Because the cells and telomere lengths are constantly regenerating and rejuvenating, they do not age, recover any damaged body parts, and sustenance intake required is drastically reduced, to the point user is close to true immortality. Even complex parts such as damaged brain cells and nerves can be repaired, effectively keeping the mind intact and making decapitation more difficult as the user can simply reattach their heads to the neck, sealing the cut. User are practically immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances, and will be forever in their optimal health and physical prime. They are immune, or at least highly resistant, to telepathic attacks, since the regenerative power restores brain cells to its unaltered state, blocking one's mind from any attacks or invasive attempts. For tumorous cells, the regeneration power may consider it as a form of disease, and repair it to the healthy and optimal state so it does not grow along with the regeneration. For some users, however, it may consider the cells as part of the body, and actually regenerate these sick cells, causing them to grow painfully instead. Weapon of Choice 'Liquid Stealth Armor' ' tumblr_nv3yjkkBCf1qet0cro1_500.gif|Zane wears a full body armor that is colored black.'' 4ea.gif Over the years, people have had to develop stronger and more advanced armor to protect against increasingly sophisticated weapons. However, in spite of these improvements, modern body armor still has some of the same shortcomings as ancient forms of armor. Whether it's made from metal plates or layers of fabric, armor is often heavy and bulky. Many types are rigid, so they're impractical for use on arms, legs and necks. For this reason, medieval suits of plate armor had gaps and joints to allow people to move around, and the body armor used today often protects only the head and torso. One of the newest types of body armor, though, is both flexible and lightweight. Oddly enough, this improvement comes from the addition of liquid to existing armor materials. The term "liquid body armor" can be a little misleading. For some people, it brings to mind the idea of moving fluid sandwiched between two layers of solid material. However, both types of liquid armor in development work without a visible liquid layer. Instead, they use Kevlar that has been soaked in one of two fluids. The first is a shear-thickening fluid (STF), which behaves like a solid when it encounters mechanical stress or shear. In other words, it moves like a liquid until an object strikes or agitates it forcefully. Then, it hardens in a few milliseconds. This is the opposite of a shear-thinning fluid, like paint, which becomes thinner when it is agitated or shaken. Here's how the process works. The fluid is a colloid, made of tiny particles suspended in a liquid. The particles repel each other slightly, so they float easily throughout the liquid without clumping together or settling to the bottom. But the energy of a sudden impact overwhelms the repulsive forces between the particles -- they stick together, forming masses called hydroclusters. When the energy from the impact dissipates, the particles begin to repel one another again. The hydroclusters fall apart, and the apparently solid substance reverts to a liquid. fprisonschool_c071_-_p015_utopia.jpg|Zane usually wears this suit for stealth/ covert missions & contracts.' To make liquid body armor using shear-thickening fluid, researchers first dilute the fluid in ethanol. They saturate the Kevlar with the diluted fluid and place it in an oven to evaporate the ethanol. The STF then permeates the Kevlar, and the Kevlar strands hold the particle-filled fluid in place. When an object strikes or stabs the Kevlar, the fluid immediately hardens, making the Kevlar stronger. The hardening process happens in mere milliseconds, and the armor becomes flexible again afterward. In laboratory tests, STF-treated Kevlar is as flexible as plain, or neat, Kevlar. The difference is that it's stronger, so armor using STF requires fewer layers of material. Four layers of STF-treated Kevlar can dissipate the same amount of energy as 14 layers of neat Kevlar. In addition, STF-treated fibers don't stretch as far on impact as ordinary fibers, meaning that bullets don't penetrate as deeply into the armor or a person's tissue underneath. The evidence conclude that this is because it takes more energy for the bullet to stretch the STF-treated fibers. This type of vest is standard for all IPD officiers, and since the protection is not only more eifficient, but more fulent moving officers will be able to sustain more damage over time from higher calibur bullets. While it might not outright prevent bullet penetration, anything below an assualt riffle calibur bullet will only leave a bleeding whelp. This vest are subseptible to armor peircing rounds, and hollow tips that penetrate tanks. This body armor does NOT gaurentee invincibility, but it does guarentee a longer period of endurance on the feild. It covers only the mid section, but a full body suit can be made and woven into street clothing if need be. 'Blight's Edge' 8cc24c770e2aa598b0eea87589bed422.jpg ciri_from_witcher_by_umta-d8dvjz2.png Only the true hero that is "Pure of heart and Strong of body" is capable of wielding the sacred blade. And as such, those with tainted hearts cannot even touch this powerful sword. If a hero who is too young to bear the title that comes with the Master Sword withdraws this blade from its pedestal, the Blight Edge will seal away the hero's soul and awaken him when the bearer comes of age to wield it. The Blight Edge also acts as a key to gain entrance to the The Realm of Light and Dark Hadou, working as a Key of some sort.. It is said that whomever has evil, or foul intent within there hearts and soul, the blade has the ability to vanquish them. 'Wreckage' ' ashe_fin_400sq.png league-of-legends-wiki-ashe.jpg When the weapon is being used as a Gun, the bow releases the bullet is hit from behind with all the tension in the mechanisms. Meaning that even if there was no gunpowder/dust, the bullet would still fly out of the barrel with more power than an arrow. It DOES have gunpowder, which means that releasing the bow both pushes the bullet AND ignites the propellant, giving the projectile the power of a bullet PLUS the power of an arrow.﻿ When the weapon is being used as a Bow 'n Arrow, it creates glowing signs known as " Tags ". The user of the weapon can place the tag on a target by direct application ( touching them directly ) or she can aim and shoot. The tags give the arrow a target to aim for and guide the arrow to the desired subject precisely. Wherever the tag it, the arrow will follow and a direct hit is insured. With each arrow she fires from her ancient light hadou-enchanced bow, Zane proves she is a master archer. She chooses each target carefully, waits for the right moment, and then strikes with power and precision. It is with this same vision and focus that she pursues her goal of taking out as many supernatural beings as possible and ridding the vast city of Kasaihana of the creatures born of the Shinto Realm. zLXhWw7.jpg|The possible Tags that glow at the head of each arrow' the_witcher_2_manual-ss2.png The weapon can also be broken down into Twin Daggers. When pulled apart and separated, the blades become visible. The metal used is one of the strongest, Aerodyn. These blades are strong enough to cut through the femur bones of a hundred men in a row and fine enough to split the thinnest hair. 89fd1e649f3f72a9160f87fc244b205f.png|Wreckedge used as a gun'' 70499c44e1ca2fc18e9dbb8a52e64ec3.png Cd0RsvlXIAAq68e.jpg|''Wreckedge used as a Bow 'n Arrow'' 'Lunar Carnage' cd92901f293c09daaf1c29d871fe3cc4623c09c5_hq.jpg The Lunar Carnage origins are a mystery. However its power its quite straight forward. It takes its base appearance as a necklace however its actually a large crescent blade that has the capability to cut through even the strongest metals but the most intriguing aspect of this weapon is it's intense speed. Lunar's edge can move it super sonic speeds at base! Also giving the user supersonic like speeds in terms of reaction time. Supersonic flight is one of the four speeds of flight. Objects moving at supersonic speeds are going faster than the speed of sound. The speed of sound is about 768 miles per hour at sea level. That is about four times faster than a race car. tumblr_mfb7kqw9rW1r1q1ylo1_500.gif Supersonic speed is also a rate of travel towards an object that exceeds the speed of sound (Mach 1). For objects traveling in dry air of a temperature of 20 °C (68 °F) at sea level, this speed is approximately 343.2 m/s, 1,125 ft/s, 768 mph, 667 knots, or 1,235 km/h. Speeds greater than five times the speed of sound (Mach 5) are often referred to as hyper sonic, a speed that only within the range of lunar radiation (At night ) that it can be obtained. These flights; during which only some parts of the air surrounding an object, such as the ends of rotor blades, reach supersonic speeds are called transonic. This occurs typically somewhere between Mach 0.8 and Mach 1.23.Sounds are traveling vibrations in the form of pressure waves in an elastic medium. In gases, sound travels longitudinally at different speeds, mostly depending on the molecular mass and temperature of the gas, and pressure has little effect. Since air temperature and composition varies significantly with altitude, Mach numbers for aircraft may change despite a constant travel speed. In water at room temperature supersonic speed can be considered as any speed greater than 1,440 m/s (4,724 ft/s). In solids, sound waves can be polarized longitudinally or transversely and have even higher velocities.Supersonic fracture is crack motion faster than the speed of sound in a brittle material. 'Lunar Carnage: Passive State' When using it's initial state it would appear as if nothing had happened. However, the zanpakuto would change in appearance and become a luminescent white inhuebrance. The blade would gain the power of clean cutting through wind channels. When cutting through the air the energy surrounding the blade would combine with surrounding air channels creating dense razor sharp slices of spiritual energy. This allows for the creation of as many slices as the user could swipe through the air making projectiles of sorts. With the assistance of the users training, they could create blades of wind that could move as fast as sound or speeds of mach 2. The blades of wind are able to cut through even metals that were as dense as titanium. giphykkkkkk.gif tumblr_ngyrvdi4621ryt548o1_500.gif tumblr_mzeoa8TONB1rlvhano2_r1_500.gif Protective Wind Guard: During the duration of that the user has the blade in this state the surrounding air currents directly near the user would become charged with the transmission of the initial transformation. This chi would then be drawn directly inward to the user. However, this transition is executed so quickly that only the trained eye would notice such a thing. Then the surrounding collective energy would begin to vibrate on a low frequency. However, if physical contact is made with the physical form of the user during the remainder of the blade's state the opponent would have to exert that were infused with chi to pierce this vibrative barrier, Attacks would have to as fast as the barrier itself to pierce through or they would be incapable of passing through due the winds speeds combined with their dense low frequency vibrations. Due to the user's training these winds could/would only affect the area around the user and only when the user was attacked. Though these winds remained at constant torrent wind like speed of 100mph, with the use of chi could be increased to as much as 300 miles per hour. This wind barrier is passive to the blade itself and would remain throughout it's duration. 'Abilities' Quick Slash: While gripping her Shikai, Valshe will simply swing her blade in the direction she wishes. When swinging her blade a gust of air in the shape of a crescent is sent hurling towards her target at ungodly speeds. The wind moves at a high enough controlled velocity and power to strike, disrupt, and rip clean through anything in it's path if contact was made. tumblr_nczm85fxZc1rlvqceo2_500.gif AQalkd8.gif tumblr_lqbsicRkly1qd87hlo1_500.gif Vortex: While gripping her Shikai Valshe can propel her blade clockwise. While spinning her blade from where she is, the blade is able to send a spiraling vortex of pressurized air in the direction of the intended target or area. The force of the blade churning would shoot a straight lined torpedo of wind rushing so fast that it would knock over its intended opponent if contact was made. 19f152489d525d3891699571309f9da160d13c3a_hq.gif tumblr_m64tbrYnkr1ryyemko2_500.gif Reverse Vortex: Like the " Vortex " Valshe propels her blade. However for this move, it is done counter clockwise. The blade spins and creates a moving vortex of air. Though now the pressurized air creates a sectioned off barrier for the user. Valshe is placed in a tunnel of quick paced moving air. The vortex is created and intended to shield her from on coming attacks. Allies/ Enemies ''Allies 'Master Conan' '' CA0wXCbW4AEPk_t.jpg|Master Conan is Zane's current Master and school teacher.'' '' Master Conan is Zane's Current master. Once Katon saw that it was fit enough for Zane to join her Warlock brothers and sisters he allowed her to train along side them. Master Conan was like an uncle to her. He was stern, but kind hearted, and knew how to talk since into her. He teaches at Kasaihana High School. Currently they are running a dining business that is a disguise for doing odd jobs and moster slaying contracts for people. This is how they are making their big money at the moment. Things are never dull in their line of work.'' '''Micheal Allen '' 74077512e1de4fdfc155e475b9bb1cc3.jpg '' Micheal ( Mike ) '''is a classmate of Zane's. Their relationship is kind of strange. They met at school under unfortunate circumstances -- A Warlock, A Wolfblood -- It was dancing on a fine line. He's quirky and kind of a dork, but she doesn't mind that. In fact, she thinks it adds to his good charm. And things seemed to have even theselves out as of lately after the recent war between the Warlocks and Wolfbloods. They've pretty much put each other under lock and key. Their love still growing, but not fragile. Well, let's see how the school year pans out. Shall we ? '''Cho Kiriyu '' d5abdd89d9427685de011d7307759b7a.png Cho '''is a classmate of Zane's and close friend of Mike. They have a pretty cool friendship going for them. He's kind of headstrong and very outspoken. Cho is a wild and animated guy. Zane thinks he's an okay dude. 'Barbados ( Barb/ Barbi ) Cecil ' originalddddddddd.jpg|'''Barb is Zane's conceited ex boyfriend ' 'Langston Smalls' '' 2e2d203981ef6715f1e341f269301de0.jpg|Langston is a possible love interest for Zane'' Langston met Zane while she was playing the role of bodyguard for Veronica. He first saw her when Veronica dragged her to a rave in downtown. Zane didn't do much dancing at all, but rather just stood minding her business and doing her job. He noticed she was set apart from the other girls and instantly had his sights set on her. The next encounter was at Veronica's house. The two had a walk around the manor and shared an intimate moment. In fact, Zane almost lost her first kiss that night. One thing is for sure though; iff Mike wants Zane and him to be a thing, he needs to step his game up. Fast. '''Nanalee Hael '' 286f17f81dab639312bed4e8361b0f63.jpg|'''''Zane's childhood friend. '' Nanalee is an old friend from Zane's childhood. In the past they were best friends before she was taken into the care of the Warlocks. Right now they are reunited when Zane comes back to Kasaihana city. Classmates and friends again. However, Nanalee has a secret that Zane doesn't know about. Who knows if she will ever tell her.'' '''Zed Harper '' f356d3585c32e97b44e9477eeddf508a.jpg|'''''Zed is Zane's older half brother. '' Zed is Zane's older half brother through unpleasant circumstance. His father married Zed's mortal mother at a young age, but wasn't the kind to settle down. Early into the marriage he was having an affair while his mother was pregnant with him. When he had grown to the age of two, his father knocked up his secret mistress of two years. Not long after, Zane came into the picture. His father left Zed and his mother for his mistress and he never heard from him again. Now they meet through the halls of Kasaihana High School. The two bicker like normal siblings, but they get a long nonetheless. Zed is Nanalee's BEST friend. The three of them tend to stick together during homeroom.'' ''Enemies 'Master Katon' '' Kang-Sung_Portrait.jpg|''Master Kotan was Zane's FIRST master.'' '' Master Katon was Zane's very first master. At a very young age she was forced to leave her mother's care and be taken under the wing of the Warlocks. However, she was not treated like all the other inducties. Zane was special. For reasons not revealed to her or anyone as of yet, she was key to the future of the Warlocks. As such she was put under the care of the Warlocks most elite master -- Master Katon. While being trained he put her through rigorous tests and trials and she endured conditions that if any other average Warlock had been put under, it would have very well ended their lives. He is the reason she is the powerhouse she is today.'' '''Tobi Mercury ' 5232979-ban+(3).jpg|'''Tobi is more or less Zane's brother and current rival ' Acquaintances 'Veronica Flint' '' red_haired_girl_by_serafleur-d9x671m.jpg|She is Mayor Flint's daughter.'' '' Veronica is Zane's current standing contract. Now under the her soul protection, Zane has been appointed the young teenager's body guard. The job pays an awfully hefty amount and fills Zane's purse to bursting ! Zane doesn't really consider them friends, but Veronica seems to think so. Maybe she should give it a chance ?'' '''Jasper Jones '' realistic_manga___hinata_by_sirenart_drawings-d9defok.jpg|'''''Jasper is Veronica's best friend ''Jasper is another acquaintance of Zane's. She met her through the contracted job when guarding Veronica. Both she and Veronica have expressed a friendly liking towards Zane. Its clear they want to be friends, however Zane is a reserved young woman. Unlike Zane, Veronica and Jasper live more in the fast lane. We'll see how the relationship pans out. Background Category:Generation 1 Category:Warlock Category:Student Category:Hunter Category:Kai's Characters